Drunk
by EmilyEatsZombies
Summary: Christa, Mikasa, Annie and Sasha go out to a club one night while Ymir stays home hoping to relax. Instead, relaxing for the night is replaced by worrying about Christa's safety.


It was a rather warm and quiet summer night as Ymir lay on her leather sofa watching some random documentary about wolves. She would sometimes find herself on the edge of dozing off but tried her best to shake the sleepiness off in an attempt to make it through the night. She was originally invited to a club by Sasha with the promise of Christa being there and as much as she wanted to make sure no guys would hit on Christa she could trust she was safe as Mikasa and Annie were also attending the wild night out.

So she decided to stay home for the night and relax with a good documentary about one of her favorite animals, or at least try to relax. It was nice to finally have the house to herself after sharing it 24/7 with 4 other people but a lot was on her mind, the main thing bugging her was her concern for Christa's safety. Even though she completely trusted Mikasa and Annie with taking care of Christa, she wasn't too sure whether she could trust Christa. Sure she could trust a sober Christa but she didn't know whether she could trust a highly intoxicated Christa alone, or even worse, with some sleezy douchebag. Sure, her and Christa weren't actually together but…

**Ymir stopped for a second.**  
**They weren't together.**  
**There isn't anything actually stopping Christa from going home with someone.**

Ymir jumped off the couch and quickly made her way towards the phone, tripping and bumping into practically every piece of furniture on the way. Finally making her way to the phone after stumbling on everything, she slammed her hand on the phone and basically broke each number she pressed as she dialed Mikasa's number.

"H-Hello? Hehe… Hellooo?"

"Mikasa! Where's Christa? Wait… Are you drunk off your face?"

"Noo… But Annie's face is… Annie… Annie! Her face is nice…"

"Uh… Yeah, Okay. Um… Where is Christa?"

"Christa is… went door. Annie! Where?"

"Whaaat?" Shouted Annie from the background.

"Where did Ymir's girlfriend go? Hehehe!"

"She went… Went to the house thing… the house… HOME!"

"Ymir she… home."

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I TRUSTED YOU GUYS?! HOW COULD YOU NOT WATCH HER!? WHERE'S SASHA?! IS SASHA WITH HER!?"

"Sasha likes FOOOODDD nomnomnom! Meow."

Ymir put the phone down before things could get weirder. Maybe next time she'll go with them to the club because they seem rather fun but for now she had to focus on finding Christa. She had to admit that the drunk duo were a little help but she still didnt get the answer she needed. She needed to know if her tiny goddess was safe and sound.

Bad thoughts started to cloud Ymir's mind. What if Christa went home with some asshole? What if he or she plans to hurt the small goddess? What if they force her to…

"No, I must think positive! I'm sure she's… Fine…" She shouted in an unsteady voice.

Ymir grabbed her coat and keys then headed for the door. Just as she was about to twist the door knob she heard tiny footsteps and soft giggling. She stopped for a second and quickly gained a wide grin on her freckled face, she realized that adorable giggle anywhere! Quickly opening the door she was greeted by a dizzy, red cheeked Christa and the extremely heavy smell of alcohol. Ymir instantly wrapped her arms around the short blonde.

"Christa! I'm so glad you're okay! You don't understand how worried I was!"

"Y-Ymir, come!" Slurred Christa before pushing past her, pulling her inside, locking the door and dragging her through the house.

"Um… Christa where are we… Oh." Said Ymir as she realized Christa had dragged her to the bedroom.

Christa pushed Ymir down on to the bed and attempted to pin her but she was much faster and quickly moved out from under Christa and clumsily fell off the bed.

"Ymir, come here! I want youuu!"

"Christa, you're drunk. I'm not doing this. I… I want to! Trust me I do but I can't. Not when you're in this condition."

"I'm finee, Ymir. Finnneeee."

"No, you're not."

"I'll prove I am… to you! You… Come here!" Shouted Christa before pouncing off the bed and onto Ymir's chest.

"Christa… No… Don't… I… CHRISTA!"

Christa stopped.  
She looked into Ymir's eyes and was confused when she saw hurt.  
Christa may have been drunk off her ass but she was still aware that she hurt her.  
She got up, grabbed a blanket and walked out into the lounge room.

"Christa! Wait, I didn't mean to yell!"

Christa ignored her and instead of going after her, Ymir decided to lie down. She lay on the floor in the same position until passing out and waking up a little while later, 5 hours later to be exact, and the first thing that came to mind was to see if Christa was alright. She got up off the ground, fixed the room up to its original state and made her way towards the lounge room where she knew Christa would be. Ymir entered the lounge room and almost passed out. The first thing she noticed when entering the room was the adult film playing on the flat screen tv. The first thought that came to her head was: 'Fuck, she's found my stash.'

Ymir cleared her throat.

"Fuck!" Shouted Christa as she fell from the couch along with the massive blanket she had taken earlier.

"So… Uh… You wanna explain this or… Should I go back to my room?" Said Ymir, her face getting redder by the second.

"U-Uh… Um… W-Well… I…"

"I can see you're more aware and conscious then before."

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Haha, funny thing actually… You were flirting with me before."

"I… What? Oh my gosh, Ymir I'm sorry!"

"You also tried to fuck me but you know, no biggie." Laughed Ymir with a sly grin.

"Oh my… I… eh…" Mumbled Christa.

"So… You're aware of the decisions you make from now till tomorrow morning, correct?"

"I… guess…"

Christa was confused.  
"Where is this going exactly?" She thought.

"So if we were to play a game, would you remember agreeing to play it?"

"Um… Probably…"

"She's not going where I think she's going with this… is she?" Thought Christa.

"Do you wanna play a game?"

"Um… Well… I… Don't really…"

"Ill take that as a yes! Okay, rules of the game are simple. You have to pretend you're in the last movie you watched!"

Christa's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open but her expression was soon replaced with one of lust. Christa jumped up from her spot, revealing she was no longer wearing pants or underwear. She grabbed the taller girl and tackled her to the ground.  
"I didn't watch the whole movie so we may have to improvise." Whispered Christa with a smirk. Ymir returned the smirk and pulled the large blanket over both of them.

The next morning Mikasa, Sasha and Annie finally returned home to find a large blanket on the floor of the lounge room with what looked to be one tall and one short figure underneath. Annie turned to Mikasa.

"I take it Ymir found Christa?"

"…Or the other way round." Said Mikasa with a small chuckle.

"Come on, help me carry them to Ymir's room."

"Sure thing."

"Ugh, my head and my stomach are aching! I'm so bored, tv time!" Shouted Sasha before jumping on the sofa and turning the tv on.

"Why is the couch so yucky?" She mumbled to herself.

"Sasha, don't touch that stuff!" Warned Mikasa before leaving the room.

"Um… Okay. Hey, can someone grab me a sandwich when you're finished with that?" Called out Sasha whilst waiting for the tv to completely start up.  
Unfortunately, the movie Christa decided to watch last night was on replay.

Sasha suddenly lost her her appetite.


End file.
